St Vesperia
by Shigeru Nagato
Summary: My 2nd fanfic. AU. Theme: School. Yuri dkk bersekolah di St.Vesperia terinspirasi dari DLC kostumnya. Warning: shounen-ai. CHAPTER 2's UPDATE! R&R please. sorry hiatus o 0
1. Prologue

**Warning:** **AU (setting di sekolah, bukan petarung dan petualang seperti di gamenya, serta terinspirasi dari DLC kostum seragam sekolahnya), beberapa karakter yang mungkin agak OOC (karena masih sekitar ¼ jalan memainkan gamenya jadi saya belum terlalu memahami tokoh-tokohnya), shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, shotacon, lolicon (lengkap deh semuanya bakal ada nanti).**

**Pairing: Yuri x Karol *shotacon***

**Rating: T (Kata-kata dan adegan yang nyerempet *beep*)**

**Disclaimer:** **Yuri, Karol dan tokoh-tokoh lain dari Tales****of Vesperia. Aku hanya menculik mereka untuk kesenanganku.. nyahaha.. malang sekali mereka yang kedapatan jatah kena pairing XD chapter ini masih murni semua tokoh Tales****of Vesperia tapi untuk selanjutnya mungkin saja bisa ada karakter numpang lewat dari 'tales of' lainnya^^;;**

**- - -**

Musim semi telah tiba berarti menandakan tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang rambutnya dibiarkan terurai panjang berjalan menuju sebuah sekolah. Di sekelilingnya banyak siswi yang berbisik-bisik kepada temannya dan mengagumi keelokkannya.

Sepertinya pemuda ini telah lulus seleksi untuk menjadi seorang _top idol_ di sekolahnya. Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh sekelilingnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman, pemuda ini mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menuju ke halaman depan untuk melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

'Naruhodo.. rupanya aku kelas C ya..'

"Oii Yuri!!" Teriak seseorang yang familiar memanggil dirinya sambil mendatanginya.

"Ahh.. Karol-sensei!! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini.. Kau sudah besar ya.." Sambut Yuri senang dengan mengelus-elus rambut kawan kecilnya

"Yuri jangan menghinaku seperti itu seperti sudah lama kita tidak bertemu saja. Padahal terakhir kita ketemu kan baru 2 minggu yang lalu," Karol merasa sedikit tersindir atas ucapan Yuri. Tapi dia bisa memahami beginilah cara Yuri menyapa orang terdekatnya.

"Bagiku 2 minggu itu lama!" Yuri mulai beraksi mengacak-acak rambut kouhai yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya.

"Yuri!! Jangan rambutku donk, padahal udah susah-susah kusisir rapi tapi kau membuatnya berantakan,"

Akhirnya Yuri berhenti memperlakukan rambut coklat kawannya dengan semena-mena dan mulai merangkulnya "Ahh.. Benar tak kusangka style rambutmu berubah, jadi keren loh bos!"

"Kyaa~ Kyaaaa~" Sebagian cewek di sekelilingnya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyimpulkan kalau cowok berambut panjang itu ternyata seorang shotacon. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka karena mereka mengira cowok seperti Yuri adalah tipe cowok playboy yang suka menggoda cewek. Bayangan tentang hal itu langsung sirna di mata para cewek. Ada yang kecewa juga ada yang senang. Persepsi masing-masing siswi berbeda-beda.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng dan "Para siswa-siswi SMA St. Vesperia diharapkan masuk ke aula utama untuk mengikuti acara pembukaan awal tahun ajaran baru."

"Males ah kalau disuruh dengerin ceramah kepala sekolah berjam-jam, yuk kita ngacir aja." Yuri hanya bisa mendesah, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru selalu membuatnya sangat bosan, dan kali ini dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kepenatan suara yang bakal menina-bobokan dia di aula.

Seling beberapa detik kemudian juga terdengar pengumuman yang sama untuk para siswa SMP.

"Kurasa lebih baik begitu, kita ke atap saja yuk," Karol pun menyanggupi ajakan senpai nya.

Belum ada ½ jam, kedua pasangan itu langsung booming dan terkenal di kalangan siswi SMA. Banyak siswi yang ingin tahu kemana pasangan itu pergi karena berjalan berlawanan dari aula. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan kalau mereka akan tidakmengikuti upacara pembukaan yang bakal akan sangat membosankan itu, mereka memutuskan berbelok ke toilet terdekat untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karol yang bagaikan anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya pun berjalan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan stall yang sama dengan Yuri.

Begitu menutup pintu, Yuri baru menyadari kalau ruangan menjadi sempit karena Karol ikut masuk. Melihat Karol yang menjadi panik karena baru sadar berduaan dengan Yuri di stall toilet yang sempit, Yuri sweatdrop sambil tertawa.

"Etto, Karol-sensei kukira kau masuk ke stall sebelah. Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya melihat tubuhku, kau bisa melakukannya saat kita ke onsen kan." Yuri memang suka menggoda kouhai nya satu ini.

"Yu—Yuri jangan berkata seperti itu donk seperti aku seorang _pervert_ saja." Jawab Karol sambil menunduk malu dan pipinya memerah.

Yuri pun tersenyum dan ingin menggoda sobat kecilnya ini lebih jauh lagi. "Nah Karol-sensei, duduklah di atas kloset itu.."

Karol tersentak kaget dan pikirannya pun melayang kemana-mana. "Chotto Yurii!!! Kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran ya Karol-sensei," Dengan nada yang amat sangat _seductive_, Yuri membisikkan nama kouhainya itu tepat di telinga. Sekarang Yuri tampak seperti serigala kelaparan yang akan menerkam seekor kelinci.

Karol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya pun semakin merah padam.

"Yu-ri..."

Kemudian Yuri mengambil kacamata hitam milik Karol yang tersemat ke atas di rambutnya dan dipakainya. Yuri yang melihat Karol yang salah tingkah tersenyum dan bermaksud mengerjainya.

Pipi Karol lah yang ia putuskan untuk menjadi sasaran. Yuri mencubit kedua pipinya yang menyebabkan sobat kecilnya tersentak kaget.

Yuri pun mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Karol, "Ekspresi wajahmu barusan sangat manis Karol,"

"Yuri, k-kau seperti shotacon saja," Karol hanya bisa protes menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa sangat-sangat dipermalukan.

"Shotacon? Masa bodoh deh kalau aku disebut shotacon atau semacamnya. Yang penting aku bisa selalu bersama bos ku yang imut ini."

Ia tahu beginilah cara Yuri menghilangkan kebosanannya, entah membuat humor garing atau melakukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tetapi insiden kali ini memang di luar dugaannya.

Karol hanya bisa sweatdrop dan masih meninggalkan bekas memerah di pipinya.

"Hei siapa yang ada di dalam sana?? ayo segera ke aula,"

"Aduh sial ketahuan deh kita, pasti gara-gara para cewek sialan itu ada yang mengetahui kita berada di sini," Bisik Karol tersentak kaget mendengar suara guru di luar.

"Lalu kalau kita ketahuan mereka aku bakal dianggap shotacon beneran," Yuri komat-kamit sambil tersenyum dan tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Ahh mou.."

"Sensei gomenasai, saya lagi sembelit nih pak, ga bisa keluar-keluar sejak tadi. Nanti kalau BAB nya sudah lancar saya bakal nyusul ke aula, janji deh pak!!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Karol, baik guru maupun Yuri langsung sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Guru itu mempercayai omongan Karol dan pergi berpatroli.

Yuri terlihat habis-habisan menahan tawanya. Sementara itu Karol tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bisa mengusir guru dengan alasan gajenya.

"Wahh Karol-sensei benar-benar hebat!!" Kali ini Yuri kembali mengelus-elus rambut bagian depan Karol.

"Ohh tidak!! Rambutku tambah berantakan!!! Yuri, kau harus bertanggung jawab!!"

"Gomen.. gomen.. tolong jangan laporkan hal ini ke ayahmu ya, bisa-bisa aku dijadikan sate kelinci,"

"Heh? Yang bener tuh? Masa Yuri seekor kelinci?! Mana mungkin!! Kamu mah serigala berbulu domba,"

Yuri kembali bersweatdrop ria dan tersenyum nyengir, "Etto, pinjam sisir donk."

Karol mengeluarkan sisir kesayangannya dari dalam tas super gede yang dicangklongkan di bahunya dan menyerahkannya ke Yuri, tak lupa sebotol hair spray. Sementara itu Yuri menyisir rambut Karol dengan model berdiri ke atas(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong Rol, model rambutmu ganti jadi jabrik ya?"

"Habis dengan model rambut biasanya kan aku terlihat sangat culun."

"Naruhodo.. benar juga ya.. dengan model rambut begini kau terlihat sedikit lebih cool, Rol." Komentar Yuri sambil menyemprotkan hair spray di rambut Karol.

"Mou.. Cuma sedikit lebih ya.." Karol mendesah dan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Jangan sedih gitu donk Rol, walaupun kamu terlihat culun, di mataku kau tetap pahlawan kecilku kok."

"Aku sama sekali tidak terhibur,"

"Udah yuk ngobrolnya dilanjutin nanti, di sini cukup sesak, panas dan... Kalau kelamaan bisa-bisa kita berdua tertangkap basah di sini juga dikiranya aku melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak-anak."

"Dan kau dianggap shotacon beneran," Sambung Karol sambil nyengir.

- - - -

Akhirnya setelah berhasil lolos dari beberapa guru piket dan satpam yang patroli, mereka tiba juga di atas atap.

"Fiuhh akhirnya kita bisa lolos juga dari guru piket, penjagaannya cukup ketat juga ya.." Karol mengunci kembali pintu menuju atap sekolah dengan kunci serba guna nya.

Angin di atas atap cukup kencang membelai rambut panjang Yuri dan hal itu membuat rambutnya terurai tidak beraturan.

"Yu, sini kubenerin rambutmu, berantakan banget tuh"

Yuri menuruti perkataan kouhai nya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat yang teduh dan terlindung dari sinar matahari, sementara Karol mengeluakan lagi sebuah sisir dan sebuah karet rambut berwarna hitam dari dalam tas super gedenya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, sang kouhai menyisir rambut panjang senpainya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan telaten, "Yu, rambutmu sangat indah,"

"Bicara apa kau Karol-sensei? kau seperti sedang menggoda cewek,"

Karol tidak menghiraukan tanggapan gaje dari Yuri dan menyambung perkataannya, "Lebih baik rambutmu di beginikan,"

Karol mengucir rambut Yuri menjadi model ekor kuda(?), dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di bagian dekat telinga untuk dibiarkan terurai bebas bersama poninya.

"Dengan begini kau tetap terlihat cantik dan keren!" Karol memberi komentar terhadap hasil jerih payahnya(?).

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersanjung kau memujiku seperti itu, tapi arigatou sudah merapikan rambutku,"

"wahh.. Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya asyik sekali ya.." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggelegar (?) mengagetkan acara asyik(?) di dunia yang serasa hanya dimiliki mereka berdua

"Ups gawat, ketahuan deh kita," Karol sangat shock dan tidak berani menoleh ke asal sumber suara *insert lagu 'o..o.. kamu ketahuan..' (entah apa judul lagunya, sang author tidak tahu ^^;;)*

TBC...

- - - - -

**Akhirnya setelah mencicil menulis dalam 3 hari, fanfic gaje kedua ku selesai juga.**

**Terima kasih kepada teman-teman dari fandom Yu-Gi-Oh! DM seperti Sora Tsubameki-san, Coolkid-san, Messiah Hikari-san, -san, dan teman-teman lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu karena sangat banyak, juga Onna Ran-san dari Fandom DGM. Berkat kalian (hasil dari mencuri ilmu dan mempraktekkannya *dipukul palu*) saya bisa menulis fanfic meskipun masih ancur-ancuran dan tidak bisa sebagus fanfic kalian.**

**Saya usahakan akan update secepatnya untuk fanfic ini karena ide yang masuk ke otak sangat banyak ^.^ pairingnya pun diprediksi bakal sangat banyak.. xD**

**Saya heran juga kenapa ya kok saya bikin fanfic kok punya idenya untuk fandom dari game ya? Padahal maenin gamenya pun tidak terlalu paham juntrungan ceritanya *karena tulisannya bahasa jepang semua* xD**

**Padahal udah beberapa bulan ini hampir tiap hari saya sempatkan untuk nongkrong di fandom Yugioh, tapi saya tidak ada ide menulis cerita untuk Yugioh. Benar-benar aneh saya.. .**

**Oya Yuri memang memanggil Karol dengan tambahan bos / sensei di gamenya (karena Karol ditunjuknya jadi pemimpin guild 'Brave of Vesperia') jadi aku ikutan aja di cerita ini memanggilnya begitu. ;3**

**Sekian chit-chat yang tidak jelas dari saya.**

**Mohon review dan terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada misstypo dan kata-kata yang aneh. Dengan senang hati akan saya perbaiki.**


	2. Chapter 1 A mysterious blond girl

**Warning: AU (setting di sekolah), beberapa karakter yang mungkin agak OOC (karena masih ¼ jalan memainkan gamenya jadi saya belum terlalu memahami tokoh-tokohnya), shotacon, lolicon.**** Jadi kalau anti dengan salah satu warning yang kusebutkan, jangan lanjutkan baca lebih jauh lagi!!!**

**Pairing: Yuri x Karol *shotacon*, Yuri x Patty *lolicon* bisa juga disebut Karol x Yuri x Patty**

**Rating: T (Kata-kata dan adegan yang nyerempet *beep*)**

**Disclaimer: Yuri, Karol, Patty dan tokoh-tokoh lain milik Namco Bandai serta Kousuke Fujishima dkk. Aku hanya menculik mereka untuk keisenganku.. ****nyahaha.. malang sekali yang kedapatan jatah pairing XD chapter ini masih murni semua tokoh Tales****of Vesperia tapi untuk selanjutnya mungkin saja bisa ada karakter numpang lewat dari 'tales of' lainnya^^;;**

**Note: nano ja: pengganti 'desu' yang biasa diucapkan oleh Patty.**

- - - -

"Ups gawat, ketahuan deh kita,"

"Sudahlah jangan panik sensei,"

"Siapa di sana??" Karol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Patty nano ja"

"Mati aku.."

"Ampun dehh!! Sadar Rol!! sadar!! Lihat sebelah kirimu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu," Teriak Yuri sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Karol untuk menciptakan kesan terlalu didramatisir(?) dan lebay(?).

"Huh?" Karol memutuskan menuruti omongan senpainya dan menengok ke arah kiri. Dirinya pun langsung bernapas lega

"Ahhh... ternyata cuma anak kecil, bikin jantungan aja,"

'Bukannya kamu sendiri juga anak kecil,' Batin Yuri di dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Namamu pasti Rock & Rol ya.. haha.. jadi membuatku teringat sesuatu," Seseorang yang mengaku dirinya Patty akhirnya membuka suara untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kini giliran Karol yang sweatdrop. Tidak terima dirinya mendapat julukan aneh, dia langsung menentangnya.

"Namaku bukan Rock & Rol tau!!! tapi Karol!! Karol Capel!! Ingat itu baik-baik!!"

"Ohh ternyata aku salah.. Salam kenal ya Karol," Ujar Patty sambil memamerkan senyuman termanisnya.

'Wahh kawaiii dan moe nya dapat(?)!!' Batin Yuri dan Karol di dalam hati.

"Oya Patty Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Karol sambil malu-malu.

"B nano ja."

"Wah sama denganku donk.. Aku juga kelas B!! Berarti kita sekelas nih. Kalau boleh nanti kita duduk sebelahan ya,"

"Tentu, karena sepertinya kamu enak diajak ngobrol Rol,"

"Nanti siang kita makan bareng yuk. Oya Patty bawa bekal sendiri atau mau jajan di kantin?"

"Aku tidak bawa bekal kok karena ingin mencoba kelezatan masakan ibu kantin, oke nanti kita balapan lari ke kantin ya."

"blablablablabla....."

Selama kurang lebih ½ jam, Yuri hanya duduk menonton obrolan 'anak kecil' sambil menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk. Akhirnya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa bosannya karena tidak diberi pertanyaan apapun maupun diajak terlibat dalam 'diskusi', dia pun buka suara sambil berdehem.

"Ehem... Hallo?"

"Ahhh.. Yuri!! Gomen, rupanya aku melupakan kamu!!"

"Aduh Rol.. Rol.. Mentang-mentang punya pacar baru yang cantik dan imut, aku diceraikan. Hatiku benar-benar sangat tersayat-sayat oleh kepedihan yang pekat Rol." Yuri dengan gaya yang lebay berakting sedih dan mengeluarkan air mata buaya(?).

"P-pacar?! Ja-jadi kalian pacaran ya?!! Kukira dia neechan mu Rol." Ucap Patty dengan megap-megap karena terkejut dengan pernyataan Yuri. Tidak sampai di situ saja karena sepersekian detik kemudian Patty memarahi Karol.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab Rol, masa pacarmu sejak tadi cuma didiemin aja dan tidak diajak ngomong, tak heran dia ngambek."

"Dia benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab ya, masa pacar secantik kau ditinggalkan. Dia laki-laki yang tidak bisa dipercaya ya.." Patty bersimpati kepada Yuri dan mengelus-elus punggung Yuri yang masih pura-pura sedih.

"Yuri!! katakan kalau ini bohong!!! Dan kau juga bukan seorang per--" Yuri tersenyum menyeringai, sambil menekan bibir Karol dengan jari telunjuknya dan berbisik. "Ini hukuman dari oniichan,"

"Mou Yuri!!! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, gomen...." Karol merasa menyesal dan menunjukkan ekspresi akan menangis.

"Hahaha Rol.. Gomen Rol.. aku cuma bercanda kok jangan terlalu diambil hati donk. Err... Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," Yuri tertawa sambil menepuk pelan punggung Karol.

"Dan sayang sekali oujochan, aku bukan seorang cewek seperti yang kau kira," Ujar Yuri sambil menoleh ke arah Patty dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Bercandamu kelewatan Yuri!!" Karol berusaha memukul-mukuli(?) senpainya, tapi dengan gerakan yang gesit Yuri bisa menghindari semua serangan(?) yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Patty yang melihat mereka berdua yang sedang asyik di dunia nya sendiri, tersenyum senang karena hari-harinya bakal dihiasi dengan kegembiraan(?).

Akhirnya Patty memutuskan untuk membuka suara dan menginterupsi kedua calon 'temannya' itu. "Sepertinya memang sangat menyenangkan bersama kalian, bolehkan aku berteman denganmu Yuri-nii?"

"Tentu, ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan karena seorang putri yang cantik bersedia berteman dengan hamba,"

Mendengar respon terakhir Yuri, Karol sweatdrop dan karena tidak tahan dia mengkritik senpainya, "Halah Yu..Yu.. kalau ga usah terlalu lebay gitu kenapa sih?"

Tiba-tiba Patty menggandeng tangan Yuri dengan romantis(?) sambil menatap tajam ke arah Karol sambil mengeluarkan aura 'Tidak akan kuserahkan Yuri padamu!'

Karol yang menerima tantangan dari cewek berambut pirang itu langsung mendekap tangan Yuri melakukan serangan balasan dengan tatapan 'Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Yuri ku semudah itu!!'

Perang dingin pun terjadi di antara mereka. Yuri yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa merasakan hawa permusuhan yang tidak enak.

"Etto, Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan sambil berusaha tersenyum dibuat-buat ke arah Yuri.

BBRRUUUAAAAAAKKKK!!

JJEEDEEERRRR!!

Yuri yang hanya bisa sweatdrop dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dijebol dengan kaki.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata putri manisku di sini ya, Ayo ikut paman sini.."

"Tidak mau!!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Pokoknya serahkan anak itu baik-baik atau kalian memilih untuk kubunuh? Hah?!"

Sementara itu Yuri hanya terlihat bengong bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong(?), 'Uhh.. Semalam aku habis mimpi apa ya.. sepertinya deja-vu..'

"Cepat jangan buang-buang waktuku dan serahkan dia padaku anak manis,"

"AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT KAMU!!!," Teriak Patty kemudian lari bersembunyi di punggung Yuri

"TIDAKK!! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEREBUT TEMANKU!!" Karol menyatakan siap bertarung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah palu super gede(?) dari dalam tasnya.

"Oh begitu ya jawabanmu, ANAK BODOH!!"

Terjadi pertempuran sengit di antara Karol dan penjahat itu. Penjahat bertubuh besar itu nampak kepayahan dalam menghindari serangan palu dari Karol. Detik-detik saat Karol lengah karena sudah kecapekan menggerakkan senjata kampaknya(?) yang berat, datanglah beberapa penjahat yang memberikan pertolongan kepada bos nya. Akhirnya dalam waktu yang tidak lama salah satu dari para penjahat itu berhasil menghempaskan Karol hingga mengenai tembok kawat dan membuatnya pingsan tidak berdaya lagi.

Patty segera berlari mendekati Karol dan sangat mencemaskan Karol yang terluka dan pingsan.

"KEPARAT Kau!! berani-beraninya melukai sensei ku!! KAU JUGA CURANG MAIN KEROYOKKAN!! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU SEENAKNYA!!"

"Dia sensei mu ya? Ahh kecil, berarti kau lebih lemah dari dia.. Wah tapi kau cukup manis juga sayang, boleh juga kujadikan budak seks ku. Sebentar lagi kita akan bersenang-senang, jadi bersabarlah sayang. Jadi ikutlah denganku secara baik-baik bersama tuan putri itu,"

"CIH, JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU BICARA BRENGSEK!! Dari pada HARUS menjadi milikmu lebih baik aku matI!!!!"

"begitu rupanya jawabanmu, DASAR ANAK-ANAK ZAMAN SEKARANG MEMANG SUSAH DIATUR!!!! AKAN KUBAWA KAU DENGAN KEKERASAN!!"

"BOLEH!! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAKUT PADA PENGECUT SEPERTIMU,"

Karena tidak membawa senjata kesayangannya, terpaksa Yuri melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Satu per satu anak buah penjahat itu maju, langsung dikalahkan dengan berbagai variasi tendangan dan pukulan hingga babak belur. Akhirnya setelah ketujuh anak buahnya berhasil ditumbang hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, sang bos hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan bersandar di tembok. Tanpa belas kasihan Yuri tak segan-segan lagi memukul perutnya hingga kesakitan dan tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?? "

"kau tidak menyesal menanyai namaku brengsek? Yah baiklah supaya kau jera kuberitahu. Namaku YURI LOWELL. Ingat baik-baik.."

Begitu mendengar kata 'Yuri Lowell', bajingan itu hanya bisa semakin menggigil ketakutan. Rupanya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya karena dia menghadapi dengan orang yang salah. Tentu saja semua bajingan kelas rendah yang mendengar nama itu saja sudah ketakutan apalagi yang menghadapinya secara langsung. Bisa-bisa dia pulang dengan kehilangan bagian tubuhnya atau mati di tempat.

Selain itu Yuri juga masuk dalam daftar 'WANTED' di kalangan mereka. Bahkan siapapun yang berhasil menangkapnya hidup-hidup atau pun membunuhnya akan mendapatkan bayaran sebesar 100 juta gald. Banyak di antara mereka yang juga nekat meregang nyawa mereka untuk menangkap Yuri demi mendapatkan harta.

"Y-Yuri L-Lowel... Maukah kau menjadi anak buahku? kubayar berapapun yang kau mau,"

"Hmpp.. aku bukan budak uang seperti yang kau kira brengsek."

Yuri menjadi semakin kesal padanya setelah mendengar tawaran itu dan menendang perut bajingan itu dengan keras.

"Kau beruntung karena ini sekolah, kalau bukan di sekolah tak segan-segan aku membunuhmu." Yuri menyorotkan aura membunuh ke arah penjahat itu.

"Yuri-nii.."

"kok mau hidup damai saja susah sekali ya? Hah.." Yuri bergumam sendiri.

Patty menjadi merasa sangat bersalah atas insiden yang melukai orang yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. "gomen Yuri-nii, gara-gara aku, kalian jadi terkena masalah dan Karol jadi terluka."

"tidak apa-apa, heran aku tak habis pikir kenapa penjahat bisa masuk ke sekolah ya,"

"Oujosama, apakah anda baik-baik saja," Segerombolan bodyguard berlari-lari panik mendatangi tuan putrinya.

"aku baik-baik saja. Sebas tolong rawat anak ini dan kau Mimura urus pengacau-pengacau itu,"

"Terima kasih karena telah melindungi oujosama," Salah satu bodyguard membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Yuri.

"Tak masalah bagiku kok,"

"Tuan Yuri, kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengan anda, mari saya antarkan anda menemui beliau.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau melihat keadaan temanku dulu."

Yuri pun bergegas menghampiri bos nya yang terluka. "Gomen Karol aku gagal melindungimu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Yuri, berkat itu aku bisa melihat aksimu yang keren, jarang-jarang... uhuk.."

"Sudahlah Karol kau tidak perlu bicara lagi.."

"Aku tidak bakal mati semudah itu Yuri baka~!"

"Setelah urusanku selesai, aku janji akan selalu berada di sisimu sensei," Ucap Yuri bergaya sok romantis.

"Ehem.. maaf mengganggu acara ngobrol tuan-tuan.. tolong segera selesaikan pembicaraan kalian kalau tidak luka tuan Karol akan semakin parah."

"Ini memang sudah selesai kok," Sambung Yuri dengan senyuman sinis.

Para pengawal Patty hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Yuri.

"Kuserahkan Karol pada kalian, 'TAPI' kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa, kalian tahu khan apa akibatnya?" Yuri tak segan-segan melempar death glare kepada para bodyguard. Malang sekali nasib mereka.

"Kami mengerti. Baik tuan, kami bisa tuan andalkan dan kami janji tidak akan mengecewakan tuan,"

"Bagus, ayo kita segera menemui Gakuincho, Patty."

TBC...

- - - -

**Setelah dilakukan 3 kali revisi dan penambahan scene kurasa chapter 2 ini selesai juga.**

**mainin game Tales of Vesperia PS3 ver. sangat menyenangkan ^^ Tapi arena dungeon, & indoor nya benar-benar menjengkelkan.. ****T__T**

**sayang console wii ku sedang bermasalah sehingga suaranya tidak bisa keluar sehingga harus diservice.. aduh geregeten udah 2 minggu lebih hiatus main Tales of Graces.. mudah-mudahan saya tidak lupa sampai dimana jalannya.. T___T**

**mudah-mudahan sebelum masuk kuliah bisa menamatkan ToV dan ToG ini juga melanjutkan Tales of the Abyss!! (tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin sempat)**

**Sekian chit-chat yang tidak jelas dari saya.**

**Mohon review dan terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada misstypo dan kata-kata yang aneh. Dengan senang hati akan saya perbaiki.**


End file.
